happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brake the Cycle
Brake The Cycle is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the eighteenth of season three, and the seventy-third overall. Plot puts together his own bicycle.]]The episode begins with Toothy putting together his bike. When he turns around to screw in a bolt, a small orange bird flies up, and looks at one of the screws on the ground. It then takes it. Toothy looks back, and notices the the final screw is missing. Nevertheless, he decides to ride his bike anyways. As Toothy rides his bike down a street, he suddenly goes down a steep hill. Wanting to slow down, Toothy slams on the brakes as hard as he can. However, the friction caused by the brakes causes the back wheel to catch on fire. As Toothy looks at his flaming tire in horror, he hits a log in the middle of the road, flinging him in the air, and causing his bike seat to detach from his bike. The bike lands back onto the ground, and Toothy comes down as well. Unfortunately, Toothy has his crotch impaled by his seat-less bike, making him scream loudly in pain. really needs to tighten his bike seat.]] Further up the road, Lumpy, dressed in a daredevil suit, stands next to a motorcycle. He grabs a container of gas, and pours gas into the gas tank, spilling a majority of the combustible fluid. After Lumpy fills his gas tank, it is revealed that he plans to jump over a gorge with a wooden ramp. As Lumpy prepares to take off, Toothy dashes by, and his flaming tire touches the gasoline Lumpy spilled, setting Lumpy on fire. Toothy rides up the ramp, and barely manages to make it across. He slams onto the edge of the cliff, dragging his face on the asphalt, and destroying his bike. As Toothy tears up from the scratches on his face, he realizes that the pedals of his now destroyed bike are embedded in his intestines, and the chassis of his bike is hanging off the edge of the cliff, by his intestines. With these elements, the chassis begins falling down, and the pedals make Toothy's intestines spiral out of his body. Over the fear of losing his intestines, Toothy grabs hold of the pedals and struggles to pedal them back into his body. At that moment, the small bird from earlier flies onto Toothy's intestines, and steals another bolt on a piece of bike wrapped by his intestines, making his intestines split, and make the chassis fall down the cliff. and Toothy's untimely deaths.]] At the bottom of the cliff, Mime is having a picnic with Cro-Marmot (weird, since neither of them speak). After Mime cuts an apple, one of the bike's tires comes down and slices Mime's head just like an apple-slicer. Another piece of the bike comes down, and bounces off of Cro-Marmot's block of ice. As Toothy begins crying at the pain he has suffered, Lumpy, still on fire and now reduced down to a skeleton, arrives and crushes Toothy's body with his motorcycle. Back at the orange bird that stole the screw prior, it is revealed that it made its entire nest out of screws and bolts, and just before the episode ends, one of the eggs hatches, revealing a wrench. Moral "Life is like riding a bicycle. In order to keep your balance, you must keep moving." Deaths #Mime is instantly killed when his head is sliced by Toothy's bike wheel like an apple. #Lumpy is burned to death. #Toothy is crushed by Lumpy's bike. Injuries #Toothy's backside is impaled on his seat stick. #Toothy receives multiple cuts on his face from the fall. #Toothy gets the pedals of his bike lodged in his intestines and the weight of the chassis causes his intestines to slip out. #A part of Toothy's bike falls on the top of Cro-Marmot's block of ice. (Debatable, since they may not have hurt him.) Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''3 *Total Rate: 25% Destruction #The seat on Toothy's bike flies off. #Toothy's bike sets on fire and breaks apart on impact with the edge of a cliff. #Lumpy's suit, helmet, and motorcycle are set on fire. #A wooden ramp is set on fire by Toothy's bike. #Mime's shirt is sliced by a bike tire. Goofs #The title for the original version has "brake" spelled wrong. It is spelled as "break". #When Toothy is flying, he is launched in front of his bike. But when the bike lands on the ground, Toothy lands on the seat stick. #It should be almost impossible for Lumpy to put his helmet on, due to his large antlers. #Pouring noises are still heard when Lumpy nods. #In the scene where Toothy is winding his intestines back in, the bike does not have a wheel. When the bike and part of his insides fall off the cliff, the wheel is back. #Toothy's tail shrinks a bit right before he gets killed by Lumpy, after he gets killed his tail gets back to its normal size again. #When Lumpy is set on fire, his jumpsuit is shown to have many rips and tears, but when he is a skeleton, the rips and tears are gone. ##In the same scene where Lumpy is a skeleton, his clothes are not burned away. ru:Brake the Cycle Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Internet Season 3 Videos Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Toothy Category:2012 Episodes Category:Sole Survivor Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes Category:Episodes With Deleted Scenes